Persephone Jackson: Heaven's blade
by Fallen Aria
Summary: Persephone Jackson, child of the prophecy runs from her evil parents to be found by the Greeks. With Kronos rising and the prophecy about the big three unraveling will Persi survive or will she fall before the lord of time himself. Rated T due to paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Hello My name is tears of misery! This is my first fanfic so please do consider that it will probably be terrible.  
I own nothing

Persephone ran through the forest to escape her step father. She yelped as she tripped over a root and her leg got a large gash in it. she continued to run before jumping up into a tree. The man saw her and yelled "Git down here punk!" He took a swig of beer and she jumped down and continued running. she yelped again as a large root again tripped her. This time the man pinned her to the ground and said "I finally got ya bitch. Persephone screamed but was quickly shut up when the man punched her. He took out a knife and said "One more word and ill stab you." He began to draw lines on her with the knife. Persephone let ot a whimper at the pain and he said "What was that?" He lifted the knife and brought it down quickly only for his knife to be intercepted by an arrow. "Oi! that wasn't very nice!"

A boy's voice called out and soon a bunch of silver clad females surrounded the duo holding bows. A boy jumped down from a tree. "don't play with knives like that you might hurt someone." He said as an auburn haired girl said "Hunters! Assassin! Fire at will." Immediately silver and black arrows flew through the air and pierced the man. He somehow lived and grabbed Persephone. "If anyone comes one step further ill slit her throat!" He yelled but suddenly gave a strangled scream and dropped Persephone. She scrambled away from the man and turned to see a black knife protruding from his chest. He fell to the ground with the boy behind him holding the knife. "Say your prayers." He said before turning to the girl. She noticed he had blonde hair and glowing gold eyes. "Are you-you a god?" She asked knowing of the gods and goddesses.

He said "No i am an assassin." The auburn haired one said "My name is Artemis." She reached out to heal her wounds when the girl screamed softly and curled into a ball. Artemis said "Jay, heal her." Jay shrugged "Don't look at me ask your idiot brother." Artemis yelled "Apollo!" Making Persephone curl even tighter into her ball. Apollo flashed down and saw the girl "Gods and goddesses what happened?" Artemis told him and his eyes flashed darkly "Okay then." He said and sent a golden light to heal her. "She will be fine." he said before whispering into Artemis ear "Don't send her to camp. She will die there. Keep her here but only make her a hunter if she wants to be one." Artemis nodded and Apollo said "I worry for her mental health. She should be insane y now but somehow her mind remains intact. Look through her memories and you will see what i mean."

He flashed away and Artemis tried to come closer to her again. She said "Stay away!" And a ring of fire surrounded her. Artemis jumped backwards and she stood up and bowed "Thank you lady Artemis for your help. I will be on my way now?" Jay spoke up "To where?" Persephone shrugged and Jay asked "You have lost your family, your home. Where do you go now?" Persephone shrugged again and Artemis spoke up "Would you perhaps like to stay with us?" Persephone thought and shyly nodded. Artemis turned to Jay "Who are her parents?" Jays eyes glowed even brighter before completely dimming to a dark gold color. "WE ARE!" Two voices said in unison, Hecate and Poseidon appearing. "Mommy? Daddy?" Persephone asked timidly nd Poseidon smiled warmly "Hello daughter." Persephone jumped into his arms and hugged him. She then hugged Hecate. "Persephone." Poseidon said.

She turned to him and said "Call me Persi. Persephone is too long." Poseidon said "Very well Persi." He handed her 4 objects. "These are from your uncles, me, and your mother. One was a necklace with a lighting bolt on it. "this will turn into a spear and give you power over your uncle Zeus' domain." He said and gave her a bracelet that had a sword design on it. "Tap the sword and a Stygian iron sword will appear before you. This will give you power over your other uncle's domain." He then gave her a silver and purple ring. "This enhances your control over Hecate's domain and will turn into a bow if you think about it. and finally." He gave her a pen. "This is a very special pen that I-er- retrieved from someone. Use our gifts well child." Poseidon said "Artemis, if you in any way harm my daughter the sea, the sky, magic, and the dead will show you no mercy." He then flashed out with Hecate.

Persi looked at the trinkets she got and said "Yay i have a mommy and daddy!" She hugged Artemis and Artemis smiled at her. Shadows began to gather and soon a pale, black haired god appeared. "Hades." Jay greeted and Hedes nodded o him and asked "Where is my niece?" Persephone looked at him and said "Hi Mr. Hades." Hades chuckled and said "It is Uncle child." Persi nodded and he held his arm out and said "Now give me a hug." PErsephone hugged him and Artemis asked dumbfounded "Why are you and my father being so nice to her?" Hades said "A prophecy was made years ago that the first daughter of Poseidon would unite our family once more. We have been waiting for years now to have one and now we do!" Thunder boomed and Zeus appeared in a flash of lightning. Persi looked at the lightning and said "Pretty." Zeus looked pleased that his niece like his lightning and asked "You think so?"

Persi nodded and Zeus looked even more pleased Persephone hugged Zeus and Zeus smiled warmly at his new niece. "Hello daughter." He said to Artemis and nodded in greeting to Jay. "He asked Persi "Do you want to make lightning?" Persi nodded eagerly and he said "Well then." He shot PErsi with a blue beam and when it dissolved Persi had a blue highlight in her hair. "Now think about a bolt of lightning hitting that tree." He said pointing to a tree and Persi thought about it. She felt a hard tug in her gut and a huge bolt fell from the heavens and blasted the tree to pieces. Zeus jaw dropped.

Hades said "My powers are cooler." He shot Persi with a black beam and she gained a black highlight. Hades instructed her "Now try to summon a gem or some sort of precious metal. Persi thought about it and decided to summon anything that she could think of. She felt a harder tug in her gut and gems of all sorts began to pop out of the ground. The gems began to glow and formed a dragon. The dragons eyes were blue and its body was made of rubies. Its wings of diamond and its claws too. It gave a roar and Persi screamed lightly. This time Hades jaw dropped "How-how." Artemis said "She is also Hecate's daughter. Can't Hecate give life to inanimate objects?" Hades said "Yes that is common knowledge but this is a large dragon made of gems. Persi thought about something else and the dragon completely fell apart and began to swirl around her. The gems began to slowly disappear until only 10 were left. The formed a bracelet and she put it on happily. Hades jaw dropped even lower and Persi giggled at Hades face. Hades then instructed her "Now try to summon a hell hound. This should be harder but with your apparent natural skill you should b able to do it."

Persi didn't actually know what a hell hound looked like or how to summon one. She just knew it was a monster dog. So she thought about a monster and shadows began to blanket the area and Hell hounds, ghosts and skeletons began to pour out of the darkness. But everyone's jaw dropped whe a familiar 3 headed large hell hound jumped out from a large shadow along with 3 bat like creatures. Zeus said "She-she-she summoned Cerberus and the furies? On her first try!?" Persi said "Oops." The fury Alecto asked "You summoned us Mi lord?" Hades said "No. She did." He pointed to Persi and Persi asked "Um...how do i send them back?" Hades said "Just think about them all leaving."

She did and all of the monsters dissolved into shadows except for one. It was a little hell hound puppy that looked a lot like a sheltie. It nudged her with it's nose and she giggled and held it up. "Aw! It's so cute!" She said petting it. Hades smiled triumphantly at Zeus and Zeus pouted "Ooh!" I know he said and gave a whistle. A small eagle appeared and he handed ti to Persi "Here." He said "Its name is brave." He said and she cooed over it too making Artemis and the hunter to roll their eyes before remembering all of the animals they had. They paled, what would Persi do to them? Zeus and Hades flashed out and Persi giggled at he new pets and asked "Soo...Where is your camp?" Artemis pointed still slightly surprised at the large display of power demonstrated by Persi. Persi ran off and Artemis told Zoe "Watch her. If she is harmed by the animals we are going to be in a whole boatload of trouble." Zoe nodded and ran off. Meanwhile Persi was playing with her new pets when she ran right into a wolf. She now noticed she was in the hunters camp. The wolf stirred and She heard a voice "Watch out!" Zoe was trailing Persi when she watched in horror as Persi ran smack dab into Alpha, the most foul tempered wolf they had. Alpha stirred and she yelled "Watch out!" Persi asked what?" as she turned.

Persi turned and asked "What before she saw the growling wolf. She was slightly scared of the wolfs teeth and she timidly reached out and pet the wolf's snout. The wolf sneezed and she giggled patting it. Zoe was shocked. Alpha didn't kill the new girl on sight and she was playing with him!" She fell out of the tree in shock and Persi ran over. "Are you okay?' She asked worried and Zoe said "'Yeah." Artemis walked up and asked "What happened before Alpha trotted up to them. Artemis pulled out her bow and said "No Alpha before Alpha licked Persi. Persi giggled and Alpha gave a wolfy grin. Persi turned to Artemis to see her on the floor in shock. PErsi asked "Are you okay?" and Artemis nodded. "Well Artemis thought in her mind. Life is going to be very interesting with Persephone around.

So...what did you think? Please review and tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews

I own nothing

-line break-

5 years later: Persi ran through the forest and sighed. "This is taking forever." She said and vanished in a column of blue flame. Persi Jackson had gained the blessings of the olympians in order to be able to defeat kronos. She also gained the powers of Hebe, Khione, Hades, Hestia, Nike, and Tyche. But did her luck get any better? Nope.

Persi reappeared on top of a hydra. She also noticed a few demigods trying to The hydra roared and its heads twisted around and lunged. Persi yelped. she jumped and landed next to 2 demigods. She twisted around blasting a bolt of light at the monster. one of the monster's heads fell off from the bolt but two more grew back. Persi muttered under her breath. She raised her hands and her eyes flashed electric blue. She pointed her hand at the monster and shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the monster. The monster lost 4 heads that were cauterized by the bolts heat.

Persi then whistled. A large eagle about 5 times the size of normal eagles flew into the air. It screeched and dived electricity coating its body. It sheared off 2 more heads and Persi said "2 more to go." This time she said "Φλόγα πυλώνα(flame pillar)." A pillar of blue fire engulfed the hydra and burnt it to a crisp. Persi stood admiring her work and said "There, all done." Before a kid grabbed her hand and she vanished in a ball of light

When Persi reappeared she was in the middle of a bunch of cabins, 12 in all. She faced her kidnapper and he said "Hello you are a demigod." Persi growled "I know that now why am i here?" When the boy didn't answer she yelled "SPEAK!" Her crystal dragon unfurled from its bracelet form and roared shooting a pillar of fire into the air. Her hellhound and wolf sprung from a shadow. Her eagle screeched as it flew into the air. A black pegasus whinnied as it sprung from the ocean. And a large crow about 3 times larger than normal joined the eagle.

All of the demigods nearby gasped and scrambled away. The demigod said arrogantly "This is where you belong, you should thank me." Persi let out a scream and she began to glow. A hurricane formed under her and shadows grew. An earthquake formed and black flames flew from the cracks. Storm clouds formed and lightning flashed while rain and ice poured down. Vines and plants with thorns began to grow around her and a ring of blue fire sprung to life around her. Normal fire twisted around the ring of blue fire and the demigods stepped even further backwards.

Chiron who had just come out yelled "Please stop!" Persi looked around and saw all of the campers in fear and she fell back to earth as the hurricane dissipated. The storm and shaking stopped and all of the fire and water dissapeared. The light returned to normal and Persi stopped glowing. Her animals also came back. The dragon roared again and returned to its bracelet form. The pegasus returned to the water and the wolf and hellhound sunk back into the shadows. Her two birds glowed and flew to her neck shrinking before the glow diminished and PErsi was wearing a necklace with an eagle and crow on it.

Persi bowed and said "Hello master Chiron what is it you require?" Chiron shook his head and said "It is Chiron not master Chiron child." Persi nodded and stood up before a hunting horn sounded and the hunters along with Artemis bounded into camp. Artemis looked around and seeing Persi, rushed over and squeezed her in a hug. "Persi!" she said and continued. "How did you get here?" PErsi told them and Artemis began to glow silver "Who would dare do such a thing?!" She screamed and Persi flinched.

Jay calmly said "Artemis, there is no reason to panic PErsi is here in front of you safe right now no?" At this Artemis calmed down before hugging PErsi again. Chiron asked "Lady Artemis is this child in your hunt?" Artemis shook her head "No. But her parents asked me to keep er there. The gods know of her existence and heritage and i believe her parents will claim her at dinner."

Chiron nodded "Then i look forward to it." He said before examining Persi. "Hmm...you have dark brown hair with 18 natural highlights of different colors. Your eyes are green with purple spiraling in them but they appear to change color. You are wearing black clothes and have several animals at your command. I don't know." He left and Artemis told PErsi "Persi, your father and mother are both gods and goddesses. This means that when you turn 16 you will be a goddess if you choose to be so." Persi nodded Artemis continued "This is a camp for demigods, you are a demigod, albeit a very strange one. In order to hide you from monsters when Hecate gave birth to you she put you in the womb of a mortal. This means you are 1% mortal and 99% goddess. You are seriously stretching the boundary of what it means to be a demigod. Now...most demigods here will find this strange but try to fit in." Persi nodded and she released her. Persi then ran off somewhere that Artemis couldn't guess.

Persi didn't know where she was going until she reached an arena. She walked in and she gasped. "Impressed?" A voice asked behind her making her whirl around and uncap her pen from her father nearly decapitating a boy. The kid surprised raised his hands and said "Woah woah, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Nice reflexes though." Persi recapped her pen and put it in her pocket. Luke asked "You look new here, my name's Luke, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes at your service." PErsi smiled lightly and said "My name is Persephone Jackson, but most people call me Persi. I know who my godly parent is but i am not allowed to tell til dinner." Luke nodded and said "Cool. do ya wanna spar?"

Persi thought and nodded and Luke ran to the other side of the arena grabbing a sword as he went. "Okay no powers and none of your animals, only pure swordsmanship." He said and she nodded unsheathing her swords from her father and Hades." She got into a stance and charged. Luke was honestly surprised. He expected her to be good as she traveled with the hunt but not this good. She was incredibly fast. and her attacks were powerful. He could barely keep up.

Persi decided she was bored after a few minutes and sped up to as fast as she could. She literally became a whirlwind as her trailing swords speed slowly created a small tornado. Not a powerful one but it was enough to knock Luke off his feet. She lunged and nearly stabbed Lules neck but at the last second pulled back and her sword tip was touching his neck. "Give up?" She asked and Luke nodded. She helped him up and he looked at her in amazement. "How did you?" He asked and PErsi giggled. "You look cute when you giggle." Luke commented and Persi blushed.

At dinner PErsi sat at the table with the Hermes Cabin. She noticed how many of the campers were crowded so she prayed to Hermes and the table glowed and grew. She sacrificed some food to each and every god and goddess and the smoke glowed white before dimming again. Persi was about to walkback to her table when she heard gasps. She looked up and saw a trident with a pair of crossed torches. At her right shoulder were the symbols of all the gods and goddesses she was blessed by except Hestia, Hades, and Zeus. She had those symbols on her left shoulder. Chiron nervously stepped forward "All hail Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Hecate. Champion of Hades, Hestia, and Zeus, blessed of the children of Kronos, blessed of the olympians, blessed of Hebe, Khione, Nike, and Tyche. All hail Persephone Jackson, chosen of the great prophecy."

Everyone, even Artemis bowed and she said "Erm...rise?" And everyone did so. Chiron asked "Persi do you wish to stay in the Hermes cabin or move to the Poseidon one?" Persi was thinking when her father said in her mind _"Persi stay in the Hermes cabin, it will be very lonely in mine." _Persi said "I will stay in the Hermes cabin and the cabin glowed and when it stopped the cabin had grown to about twice the size as before. It still wasn't as big as Zeus though.

After dinner Luke brought PErsi to the cabin and a few campers who weren't at dinner for some reason asked "Undetermined?" Luke shook his head. "Daughter of Hecate and Poseidon, 99% goddess, 1% mortal." He nodded and the camper walked up with another just like him. "Travis Stoll." The first boy said as he shook her hand. And the slightly smaller boy said "Connor Stoll." As he shook her other hand. Persi said "If you want your wallets and your watches back i suggest you give me my bracelet back." She held up their stuff and Luke's jaw dropped. "How!? You didn't even touch their pockets. How did you get their wallets?" PErsi shrugged "I used to do this a lot." Connor grinned and snatched the stuff away and handed her bracelet back.

Travis also grinned "This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership." He said and Persi giggled at his dramatics. She left the cabin and decided to go to the archery range. There a few Apollo kids where practicing. A kid walked up and shook her hand "Hey how ya doin my names Lee, Lee Fletcher. Ya wanna have an archery competition with me?" PErsi thought this was rather random but agreed.

Lee said "30 arrows. Whoever has the most in the bullseye wins." She nodded and raised her hand to the air. A pillar of fire shot from the heavens and formed a silver bow with flame patterns around it. Lee's jaw dropped. "nice bow." He complimented and strung his. "I'll go first." He said and shot rapid fire. In the end he ended up with 23 arrows in the bullseye and the rest were extremely close. Persi drew her bow and fired. Lee's jaw dropped again. Every single ne of her arrows split the one before it. and every single arrow landed directly in the center of the target.

Lee said "Gods! Are you good at everything?!" Persi said shyly "No im bad at everything." Lee shook his head and Persi wandered off again only to find a daughter of Ares. "Hello girly." The girl sneered "My name is Clarrise, strongest daughter of Ares! Are you scared yet?" Persi shook her head and Clarrise drew her spear. "How about now?" Persi said "I don't fear you." and Clarisse charged, but it was a slow charge meant to scare not harm PErsi." Persi panicked and her dragon unfolded again and roared at Clarisse. Clarisse dropped her spear as the drgaon pinned her with a claw and she yeled as it began to crush her. Persi said "No!" And the dragon stepped back.

Persi noticed a glimmer of light and picked up a stone. She tossed the stone and a shout rose. A girl rippled into existence and asked "How did you know where i was?" PErsi said "I saw a glimmer of light where that tree was. Your hat does not make you invisible. It is hard to find you but it is possible." Annabeth was deep in thought when Peris asked "Whatcha thinkin?" Annabeth said "I think...i want you on my team for capture the flag.

sooo... how was it? Review and tell me. Tell me wat was bad too so i can change it. If you were wondering a crow is Apollo's sacred animal


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews

I own nothing

Persi sat watching everyone strap on their armor. Persi yawned, she was bored as heck. She thought back to the meeting that they had earlier that day

Flashback:

"No!" Annabeth yelled at Luke. Luke protested "But it would make sense for her to go after the flag!" Annabeth shrieked "And why is that?!" Luke pinched his nose in frustration "Because she is the most powerful! She has a dragon, a hellhound, a wolf, and two birds that she can control! Along with nearly everything on earth!" Seph just sat there confused. Annabeth said "And that is why she should guard the flag with me!" Luke said "Yes, but getting the other flag is our primary objective. Guarding our own is important but we can't just keep guarding it and not try to take theirs!" Lee Fletcher said "I think she should try to take the flag." Annabeth said frustrated "Fine!"

end flashback: "Oi Persi! Aren't you gonna put some armor on?" Luke asked and Persi said "Nope." Luke rolled his eyes and finished putting on his armor. He then said "You know what to do right?" Persi nodded and Luke said "Hermes cabin! Let's go!" PErsi followed and they soon reached the forest. Luke saw Annabeth scowling at Persi. Annabeth walked over and asked Luke "So the traps are ready and everything?" Luke nodded "We planted them earlier today. Persi agreed to create a fire wall and freeze the river after everyone on our side is over." Annabeth nodded and a horn blew. The campers raced off and PErsi was about to follow til Annabeth caught her arm.

"Can i have a word with you?" She asked and Persi nodded. Annabeth growled "Luke is mine!" Persi looked at her confused and Annabeth said "Stop trying to steal Luke from me!" Persi asked "What are you talking about?" Annabeth said "Don't act like you don't know what you are doing. You are trying to separate me and Luke!" She slapped Persi and Persi flinched. "Now get out of here." Annabeth said and Persi used her speed from Hermes to get out of there quickly. She caught up with Luke and they crossed the river. "Is that everyone?" Persi asked as the last camper went over "Yes." Luke said and Persi raised her hand and the river froze over. Then a wall of blue fire burst into life.

They continued and met a few stray campers who they quickly took out. When they reached the flag however they found all of the Ares kids waiting. Clarisse stepped forward. "Hey girly." She sneered before the members of Ares cabin charged. Persi held up her hand and her spear from Zeus appeared in her hand. Clarisse grinned "I like your choice of weapon." She said and engaged Persi in combat. PErsi ducked and dodged every bow before getting bored of the game. She slammed the blunt end of her spear into Clarisse helmet and she dropped.

PErsi then held her spear up and lightning hit it. The spearhead glowed blue before electricity arced out and hit all the other campers. She ran to the flag and took it before starting to run back.

She ran as fast as she could crossing the river and winning the game. She looked on in awe as the flag changed from bloody red with a spear to a white color with a caduceus on it. There they saw Annabeth fighting off a bunch of kids. the Hephaestus kids, Demeter kids, and Dionysus kids. She snapped at Persi "Help me you bitch!" PErsi's crystal dragon flew off and separated before vanishing. But the diamond claws were still there. PErsi held one with her power at each kids neck and they surrendered ending the game.

Annabeth snapped at Persi "You Bitch! You Vlacas! You should have come sooner!" Persi flinched at her harsh words and Luke said "Now Annabeth..." Annabeth yelled "No!" she punched Persi in the face and Persi spat out a bunch of blood. Luke snapped "Annabeth stop!" And Persi ran off. Luke said disappointing "Annabeth what has gotten into you? What did Persi ever do to you? Annabeth stalked off pissed nd Luke sighed before walking off to his cabin where he found Persi. She wasn't badly injured or anything but she was crying. Luke hugged her and she flinched away leading Luke to wonder what happened that made PErsi flinch like that.

Meanwhile annabeth stalked off to a dark part of the forest seething with anger. She plopped down not noticing the golden eyes glowing behind her in the shadows. In tartarus: Kronos laughed as his servant showed him the picture through his magic orb. He said "Good good, she will do." He flipped his servant a coin and walked off.

Persi was sobbing. Why did Annabeth hit her? Well she probably deserved it but whatever. Luke came in and hugged her. She flinched before asking Luke "Why does Annabeth hate me?" Luke said "She doesn't hate you she just..." Persi said "Hates me." under her breath she said "I don't blame her." Luke asked "What?" And Persi stammered "No-nothing." Luke looked unconvinced and Grover, a satyr came in and saw the two. "Um... Mr. D wants you." He said pointing to Persi. Persi got up, wiped her tears and soon she was back to normal.

Persi, Luke and Grover walked to the big house where Mr. D was waiting for them. Persi and Grover sat down at his beckoning and Persi gave Mr. D a bottle of wine. Chiron said "MR. D! Your restrictions!" Dionysus laughed and said "My 'restrictions' say i can not create, make, summon, or pour myself any wine or other alcoholic beverage. Persi here found a loophole. That was my challenge in order to get my blessing. Zeus agreed because he found my challenge funny. She found out it says I can't do said things but it does not say anything about anyone else." He took a swig from the bottle.

PErsi played pinochle in silence with the others til Dionysus said "I win!" He laid down his cards and Chiron said "Nope." He laid down his cards and Persi said shyly. "Um..Mr. Chiron, far be it from me to question you but i think that i win." She layed down a 1000 aces hand and Chiron's eyes bugged out. (A/N: For those of you who don't know pinochle a 1000 aces hand is having 8 aces. It is the best card combination you can have.) "Anyways." Dionysus said smiling "Persi, Zeus wants you on a quest to retrieve his bolt. it was stolen along with the helm of darkness and poseidon's trident. You are to consult the oracle."

Persi nodded and went up the attic. There she saw all kinds of spoils of war. She shuddered as she saw a mummy. Suddenly the eyes of the mummy glowed green and a green mist flew around her_ "I am the spirit of the oracle of delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."_ it said in a raspy voice. Persi asked "How do i recover the weapons of the big three?" The oracle was silent for a minute then it spoke.

_"4 shall go west and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall retrieve what was stolen but another will see it safely returned,_

_Your choice will lead to doom or life,_

_For you shall meet, the sea god's wife._

Persi watched as the mist faded and she went downstairs. She told him the prophecy and Chiron nodded. "Who will you take with you?" Persi thought about it and said. "I will take the first three people that enter this room after the meeting." Chiron looked suprised at her but nodded. Almost instantly Luke walked in. Persi whirled around at the noise and Chiron asked "Where you eavesdropping?" Luke grinned and said "Yep and i cat miss out on Misty here's quest." PErsi said "Aw! now i have to think of a nickname for you." She pouted cutely and Luke laughed.

"How about..." PErsi thought. "Skywalker." Luke groaned. "Why." He complained and Persi giggled. Annabeth and Cr lastlarisse ran inside and said "Chir..." they stopped when they saw PErsi and Luke and Chiron said "Well it looks like you have found your quest members you leave tomorrow.

Timeskip to Tomorrow morning:

PErsi woke up and threw on some clothes and ran outside to meet the hunt, Chiron, Mr. d, and her fellow questers. Argus was waiting and Chiron said "You shall be escorted out of camp by Argus, im afrad then you will need to find some transportation west." Seph nodded and Chiron said "VEry well then, let the quest begin."

Hello, anyone who has bothered to read my story up til now,

I need characters. if you want one tell me in a review and i will add the character just tell me their

name (both first and last please, you dont have to add the last name though. I will think of one if you dont add one.):

age:

gender:

mortal, god, immortal, or demigod

domains (if god):

physical traits:

personality:

godly parent (if demigod, may be titan, no primordial, sorry.):

weapon of choice(can be anything, you can even give it a name and a past if you want):

secondary weapon (not needed):

siblings (if any.):

You can create as many as you want and you will find them in the upcoming chapters. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

First off reviews: Thank you all those who reviewed.

Delta General 42: Thank you for the character. He will appear soon. :)

Disclaimer: I am a girl. Not Rick Riordan. I own nothing

Persi yawned as she rode the bus. After exiting camp Luke suggested taking a bus as far west as they could go. Luke sat behind her and Annabeth and Clarisse where in the seat across her. The bus stopped and someone got on. He had white hair and glowing golden eyes. Persi recognized him and when he sat down in front of her she asked "Jay what in Zeus' name are you doing here?"

Jay smirked "I decided to tag along on your quest." Luke asked "I thought you were immortal. So aren't you bound by ancient laws?" Jay said "Nope. I am immortal, but i am not from Greece." He sat back normally and Clarisse asked "But why are you here? Besides to tag along on our quest?" Jay sighed and said "Truth is, Artemis sent me to make sure Persi here gets back to camp alive. And since i as bored i agreed."

As he finished speaking the bus stopped again and a group of woman entered. Jay whirled around and said "Well crap." He whispered to the questers "Dracnea legion. We gotta get out of here." He snapped his fingers and for a few seconds the mist vanished. Mortals screamed and The bus screeched to a halt beside a forest. Persi yelled "Everyone get out!" The mortals scrambled out the door and Jay said "You too. Take your bags and get out." PErsi, Luke, Annabeth, and Clarisse did as they were told and scrambled out.

Jay vanished in a column of ice and reappeared next to the questers before he clicked his fingers and a huge arc of blue lightning flew down freom the heavens and crashed into the bus making it explode. A kid with black hair and brown eyes ran up to them. JAy whirled around and a knife was at thew kid's neck in less than a second. The kid raised his hands and said "Whoa whoa no need to kill me demigod."

Jay's glowing eyes suddenly turned harsh. He glared at the unknown kid and the kid merely smirked "I've seen worse." He said arrogantly and Jay smiled. "And i promise you that you will see much much worse later on Son of Kronos." The boy gaped as well as the campers. Persi looked at the boy. He was wearing a long tan trenchcoat and blue converse. Persi asked "Are you with the gods or titans?"

The unknown kid stepped forward and stated proudly "My name is Zak Smith, Son of Kronos, i side with the gods." Luke asked "Against your own family?" Jay said "Family isn't everything." And Zak nodded. Persi asked "Well would you like to come with us?" Zak frowned and Persi could tell he wasn't a trusting person from the way his eyes shown. Artemis had once told her _"Eyes are the key to a person's heart. You can see everything if you can learn to read them right. Their past, their emotions, their intentions, everything can be revealed by a mere glance at the eye."_

Zak slowly nodded and aksed "So where are we goin?" Jay smirked "To go see your oh so dear brother Hades." Zak smirked arrogantly "Then let's go!" And the questers walked into the forest. Persi asked "Why are we walking into a forest?" Annabeth said "To stay away from mortals in the event of a second monster attack, everyone knows this!"Jay nodded and they came across a small building. "Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. The lair of medusa the cursed gorgon." Everyone drew their weapons and walked inside. inside was Medusa waiting for them. She hissed "Demigodsssss" Before Persi got bored and a blade of wind beheaded the still cloaked woman. Zak pouted and said "now we'll never know what she was gonna say!" Jay grinned lightly at that and picked up the head. "She was going to say "Demigodsssss, welcome to my lair, here you shall die!" And he wrapped it in a box. Zak asked "How do you know?" He shrugged "That's what she always says."

He handed the box to Persi and she grinned suddenly. She took the box and it vanished in a column of blue flame. "Where did you send it?" asked Zak.

Meanwhile on olympus: Zeus was temporarily blinded by the flash of light. The olympians stopped talking and looked warily at it. Hermes poked it and the box opened as a letter and medusa's head fell out. Hermes picked up the letter "With best wishes, Persi." Zeus smiled despite the fact that medusa's head was right in front of him. "Why that little..." He trailed off plotting his revenge."

Back to the quest:

Persi merely smiled lightly and Jay said "Here we can stay the night. Tomorrow we must get farther west or we will not be able to reach the deadline." PErsi looked confused and Jay said "Weapons of power are very delicate for a god." Zak piped up "If a god is without his orher weapon of power for too long they will fade due to the fact that the god's weapon of power is what contains his or her current form. Without it they will go boom." He made an explosion with his hands. "That is why no god or goddess is directly allowed to steal anothers weapon. Now there are some cases, such as Aphrodite, where she can merely pick up a miror or scarf or something and infuse it with her magic. The same goes with few others but most gods and goddesses have specific weapons, like my father's scythe, or the maste bolt."

Jay said "We have til the winter solstice til Zeus goes, as Zak said, boom." Persi shuddered and Jay nodded"now get some sleep. You too, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse." He motioned for Zak "Come." he said "We need to talk."

He and Zak left the building and Jay said "I don't like you Zak, I was given my mission, to protect Persephone. you are making it 100 times harder son of kronos." Zak glared at Jay "It's not my fault!" His It is not my fault father hated me, not my fault i was in tartarus, not..." He clamped his hands over his mouth. Jay said "I know, that is why i aven't killed you yet. But i still don't like you. I don't trust you. Here on earth i am not as powerful but if you in any way cause trouble for me you will learn to fear the dark." His eyes glowed silver, the color of his patron, and the area around the duo. Fangs grew from his mouth and black wings extended from his back.

Zak stepped back and said "Yea sure..." Before they heard a bestial roar. Persi and Clarisse ran outside. "What in hades was that?" asked Clarisse. Zak waited til the beast roared again and he paled. "Pasiphae's son." Persi also paled "the Minotaur." The monster who had just exited the forest glowed red and grew several inches. Zak said "Well just great, now we have an overpowered bull man to fight."

Luke and Annabeth also ran out after hearing the second roar. "I-is-is that the minotaur?" Stuttered Annabeth. The monster glowed red again. But this time it took the form of an axe. "Crap. We overpowered his axe too." Zak said and the monster roared once more and charged. He charged straight forPersi who yelped and jumped aside. This process continued for several minutes with everyone dodging and the monster charging. Then something happened.

The monster charged Clarisse who sidestepped again. But this time the monster threw out his arm and caught Clarisse. He lifted her up ad choked her. Persi looked at her and Clarisse smiled back at her before vanishing in a golden flash.

Persi was pretty mad now. She pointed her hand at the minotaur and her voice changed. She now spoke with multiple voices giving her a sense of power. "Beast!" She yelled and the minotaur roared at her. "You have destroyed one of my friends, a noble daughter of war. Now you shall pay! Prepare for damnation!" Her outstretched hand glowed and she spoke "δαχτυλίδι της καταδίκης! (ring of damnation!)" A ring of red surrounded the ground around the minotaur and the ground under him turned black. The monster roared in panic as he was swallowed by the ground and Persi fell to the ground. Luke looked shocked "What the hades was that?" Zak, also shocked spoke up "That was the ring of damnation, also called tartarus gate. It sends the person, god, primordial, any living thing above it on a one way trip to tartarus."

Annabeth asked "How does Persi know such a powerful enchantment? She could be a threat to olympus with something like that." Zak shrugged and Jay said "Her mother is Hecate, goddess of magic. Therefore Persi has a quite vast amount of spells at her disposal."

The next day they began to go farther west. They met a few minor creatures until they reached Missouri on a train. "At this stop is the St. Louis Arch. The train will depart in 3 hours." Annabeth screeched "St. Louis Arch!" She ran off and the rest of the questers had to run to catch up. They took a lift to the top and stayed for about an hour and a half before they decided to go down. With them was a family of 3, a security guard, and a fat woman with a poodle. Annabeth wanted to go down to take a picture and she entered the lift. The others were about to enter when Jay whispered to them "Monster, let the others go with annabeth. " The guard and family went down with annabeth and Jay turned to the fat woman. "Hello." He said and the woman smiled at them "Where are your parents?" She asked and Luke immediately said "Below, they are scared of heights." She laughed and the dog growled "Not now sonny." She said

And Jay snarled "Enough games. What is your business here echidna." The Echidna laughed "I am not surprised assassin of Artemis. After facing me so many times i just can't disguise myself from you can i?" Jay smiled at that and Persi spoke up "So what do you want?!" Echidna smiled showing sharp teeth "Kronos wants his son back." She hissed "And he wants to talk with you." Sh pointed her finger at Persi and her dog barked. "As for you assassin, and the rest of you demigods im afraid your time is up." The dog barked and began to grow. Its head turned into a lions and a goat head pushed out of the left side of his neck and a dragon on the right. Its tail grew into a 4 foot long cobra and dragon wings burst from its shoulders and its body morphed to thatg of a lions. "Chimera." Jay growled. Luke said "But i thought chimeras only had a lion, goat, and snake head, and they dont have dragon wings."

Jay said "Shit. The original Chimera. The first one." The chimera pointed all 3 heads at the questers and shot fire from its mouth. "Persi! We need to kill the echidna!" Zak said and she nodded. The echidna's lower body morphed to that of a snake. "Come little ones, and face your destruction!" They resumed fighting until Echidna was able to tire Zak to the point he couldn't fight. "Persi! I need to take a break. I'm gonna die if we continue like this." Persi nodded again and Echidna laughed "Only 1 puny demigod! What can you do? Your friend has given up and soon i will take you both to kronos!" Persi's eyes began to glow and her multiple voices returned "No creature!" She said "It is you whom shall face the lord of time's wrath!." Her power increased drastically and Echidna asked "Who are you?" Fearfully.

Persi said "I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, oracles, destruction, and the father of horses. I am Persephone Jackson daughter of Hecate goddess of magic, crossroads, the moon, ghosts, and necromancy. I am the daughter of sea and magic." An ethreal glow surrounded her and Echidna screeched in pain as the light burned her eyes. "NOW BACK TO DARKNESS WITH YOU!" She yelled and a glowing sword appeared in her hands. She swung it and the echidna was decapitated in one smooth stroke. The echidna gave a cry and dissolved into darkness.

Sensing the death of its master chimera turned towards Persi and the snake before she could react, bit her leg. she yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. This was enough opportunity, while the Chimera was facing Persi for the demigod,s and demititans, and Jay to react. Luke stabbed with his sword, Zak shot a blast of golden light while still on the ground, and Jay jumped onto the Chimera's back with his scythe and slashed down. The blade peirced his lung and the chimera roared before Persi shot a beam of energy into the monsters chest dissolving it. then she continue to writhe in pain and a taunting voice entered her mind _"You believe in the gods no young hero? The jump! Jump into the river and prove your faith in them._" Persi continued to writhe clutching her knee and the voice taunted her again_"You have no faith in the gods! Ha!"_ Then it left.

Persi staggered over to a hole that was made by the chimera's fire and looked down. It was over a 500 ft drop. She closed her eyes and prayed to every deity who liked her and fell through the hole towards the water. (A/N: I was thinking about ending it here but i didn't really want to.)

On olympus: Zeus felt a prayer to him that someone would live. He felt with his mind and found out it was Persi. He saw the others had felt it too so he summoned a screen. Then he watched in horror with the others as his Niece fell through a hole from the St. Louis arch towards the water below.

With the questers: Persi said to herself "This is taking a while." And then she hit the water. As she sunk into the water she saw something that horrified her. The entire river was polluted with trash and pollution. She said "This is horrible." A voice said behind her "I agree." She turned around to meet a woman. She had dark eyes and pale skin. Persi withdrew fearfully from the persona and the person laughed "That is no way to treat your step mother." Persi thought back to the prophecy _"For you shall meet the sea god's wife." _She thought to herself _"Well 3 lines of the prophecy have come true. I left with 3 companions, my choice to jump off the arch led to me still living, and Amphitrite, my dad's wife is in front of me."_ She asked "Are you amphitrite?" And Amphitrite laughed "Yes i am." She examined the girl before her. "Awww...you are so cute!" Amphitrite proclaimed and squeezed the breath out of Persi in a tight hug.

Persi was confused "Yo-"You don't hate me?" Amphitrite frowned "Why would i hate you?" Persi said "You seem to hate all of my father's children except Triton." the queen of the seas frowned more. Did this child really think that she would hate her? Was she really that harsh? "Of course not dear." She said "The other children were rude and discourteous. You aren't. And i have always wanted a daughter. Sure you are my step-daughter but whatever, And...you are to cute to hate!" She pinched Persi's cheeks and Persi had a flashback to when she met Aphrodite.

Flashback time WOOHOO! Okay time for the flashback:

It had been a year after Persi had been saved by the hunters and she was now 7. Her father was taking her to Olympus. When they got there many gods and goddesses looked at the little girl holding Poseidon's hand strangely. One of them, a goddess strutted over to Poseidon. "Who is this?" The woman asked and Persi hid behind Poseidon. Poseidon smiled at the woman. "Hello Aphrodite, i am taking Persi here to meet the Olympians she hasn't already met. Would you know where Hephaestus is?" Aphrodite smiled at the little girl and Persi looked at her curiously. "Awww...you are Soo cute!" Aphrodite said and pinched her cheeks making Persi yelp in fear and she scrambled back behind her father. "What's wrong?" Poseidon asked. Persi pointed to Aphrodite "She's scary." Persi whimpered and Poseidon smiled at Aphrodite "Aphrodite, might you know where Hephaestus is?" he asked again and Aphrodite smiled "Yes he is at his palace. "Good day to you Poseidon." Aphrodite turned back to the crowd and Persi said "Bye bye." Aphrodite turned on her heel and said "Goodbye to you too Persephone Jackson, I have big plans for you. Then in a puff of Perfume she was gone.

end flashback:

"Hello? Heeeellllllloooooo?" A voice snapped Persi out of her thoughts where she saw a worried Amphitrite waving her hand in front of Persi's eyes. "Oh thank goodness you blanked out on me for a minute." Amphitrite said relieved. "Well it was nice meeting you but i must be going. She left and PErsi climbed out of the river where her friends and Annabeth were waiting for her. "Thank gods." Luke said "I was worried." Annabeth scowled at this and Persi smiled "I'm fine." They entered the train to take them west and Persi sat back and fell asleep.

Sooooo...what did you think?

Anyways i still need more characters so if you want one in this story send me a review or P.M. with your characters:

name (both first and last please, you dont have to add the last name though. I will think of one if you dont add one.):

age:

gender:

mortal, god, immortal, or demigod

domains (if god):

physical traits:

personality:

godly parent (if demigod, may be titan, no primordial, sorry.):

weapon of choice(can be anything, you can even give it a name and a past if you want):

secondary weapon (not needed):

siblings (if any.):

You can make as many characters as you want. :) Thank you. REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Wow 10 reviews! I'm so happy. Ill try to make a gud chapter but i am using a tablet so it will be hard.

I own nothing.

"BOO!" Persi jumped up scared and Luke laughed and fell over clutching his sides. Annabeth scowled and Zak laughed and high fived Luke. Jay rolled his eyes and said "We need to move." Persi nodded and they all disembarked the train. After walking about an hour annabeth spoke up "im kinda hungry." Jay growled in annoyance. "Fine. There is a diner a few miles from here that is run by an old demigod son of Hermes." They walked to the diner and entered it.

Inside they saw three people. The owner. An arrogant looking man with power radiating from him. And a girl with black hair and purpleish eyes. They sat in a booth and the owner came over. "What will you be having today?" he asked. They ordered food and while they were waiting for it the arrogant looking guy walked over. "So youre the questers." he said in an infuriating tone of voice. Persi nodded and said "Hello Hercules."

Luke looked shocked while Jay and Zak smirked slightly. The girl with the purple eyes looked up and walked over. "Hercules. Dont bother them." she growled. Hercules looked pissed "YOU DARE TO TALK TO A GOD THAT WAY!" He was about to slap her when he suddenly froze. Zak's eyes were glowing golden. Annabeth was burying her nose in a book and ignoring everything. Jay asked "Tell us what you want and get out of here."

Hercules scowled. "I left my sword at an old waterpark. i want you to fetch it." Zak laughed "Why? to scared to get it yourself?" At this Hercules snapped. He broke away from Zaks time spell and was about to use his godly powers to smite zak when the mysterious girl's eyes glowed purple. PErsi also noticed there was a hint of flames in them. "Hercules. Leave." She said and Hercules suddenly stopped and muttered something about needing to go somewhere and he flashed out. Zak looked shocked but said "thanks um...whats your name?

the girl smiled and responded" My name is... Before Jay cut her off. "Bree Clark, Daughter of Eris. Goddess of chaos, strife, and discord. The daughter of Nyx and the opposite of Harmonia." Bree looked shocked "Ok how did he know that?" She had a face that looked kinda like this O.O. Jay smiled creepily and said "I know everything." Bree said "Ok then...so are you going to get his sword?" (A/n: i never really liked this quest so it will only be about 2 sentences.)

Jay said "yup" vanished, and 5 minutes later reappeared with the sword. Luke asked confused "Why didnt hercules just get his own sword?" Zak laughed again "Cuz hes a chicken!" He imitated a chicken and Luke and Bree laughed. Annabeth spoke up "Will you be quiet im trying to read." Zak responded "Ok your highness." and laughed again. A few minutes later their food arrived and everyone ate. Luke then spoke up as he finished his meal "So Bree, whatcha doin here?" bree said "Hiding."

At this Annabeth asked "Um...why?" Bree said "I am the firstborn of Eris." Annabeth still looked confused. Jay said "That means she is very powerful and her scent is very strong. This place masks all demigod scent as it is blessed by the gods." Luke asked "why is it blessed?" Zak spoke up "There are a few places throught the US that are safe havens for demigods on quests that the gods set up." Annabeth and Luke nodded in understanding. Zak suddenly looked around. "Hey! Where did Persephone go?" A disembodied voice said quietly "Im right here." Then Persephone flickered into view.

Zak asked "How did you do that?" Persi said "The blessing of Apollo and hades." Annabeth looked slightly interested andd asked "Elaborate?" Persi said "If i dont move or speak for a minute i begin to bend the light around me making me invisible. I also become intangible." Annabeth nodded and Zak said "I wanna do that!" Bree asked "Why?" Zak smirked "It would be awesome for pranks!" Jay laughed slightly at that. Annabeth asked. "So what are your powers? Like all of them." Persi thought for a minute.

"Ok.

From Zeus i can shoot lightning, create thunderclaps, control lightning and thunder, create storms and tornadoes, control most air spirits, fly using the wind, create weapons made from electricity, create shields of wind and lightning, shoot wind in blades, infuse anything with electricity, change the temperature of the air around me, and iam invulnerable to most storm or wind induced damage.

From my father, Poseidon, i can breathe and heal in water, i have hydrokinesis, and hydrogenesis (ability to create water from nothing), i can create earthqueakes, storms, weapons from water and earth, create hurricanes, i cant be harmed in water, i can control water in its 3 states, i can shange the state of water, i can change the temperature of water, and i am Poseidons heir should both he and triton die.

From Hera, i can alter memories, control weak minded people and animals and monsters, create terrible headaches, and no one can alter my mind or memories unless i allow them. i can also change my appearance, and i can create beams of psychic energy.

From Demeter i power over plants only rivaled by Demeter, Gaia, etc..., i can create thorny plants to impale enemies, can control plant monsters, can grow any plant in less than 30 seconds, i can also poison fruits, vegetables, grains, etc...

From Athena, i have an eidetic memory, i can remember everything that has ever happened to me, i can learn, read, and speak a language, after hearing a single word of the language, my mind control becomes more powerful, and i can control owls.

From Apollo and Artemis, i am unrivalled with a bow, even by artemis or apollo. I am stronger when the sun or moon is present, i can shoot beams of solar and lunar energy, i can hunt exceptionally well, when incredibly mad i can also create eclipses, I can bend light to my will and can communicate with any wild creature, i cand control any creature that artemis or apollo has hunter except monsters, and i can turn into any wild animal that apollo or artemis have hunted.

From Ares i can summon any weapon, use anyweapon extremely well, destroy enemies weapons with my mind, my own weapons will never break, i can also summon ships of the dead that were lost in wars, i can also make others mad using my aura.

From Aphrodite, i cant make myself ugly, all my clothes automatically fix themselves, i can make people fall in love with each other, i have the ability to charmspeak, i can change clothes with a snap of my fingers, and i can see who is in love with who.

From Hermes, i can travel at the speed of light, no one can prank me, i can summon anything a traveler might have, and i have wings." Here she spread her wings. She had 6 wings. All of them were silvery with golden outlines and each feather glowed with power. "If i remove a feather it becomes like steel and i can throw it. if anything less than a god is hit it will die.

From Haephestus, i can forge anything, control fire, and i can melt ANYTHING.

From Dionysus i can create insanity, save people from insanity, i cant be beaten at any card game, and i can summon any sort of drink. I can also create vines of grapes.

From Hestia, i can create fire, shoot fire, travel using fire, create tornadoes of fire, make fire rain from the sky, i can give people hope, i can summon any sort of food, and i can create blue fire when im mad. i can also infuse fire into any weapon, and light my wings on fire.

From hades, i can shadow travel, kill people with a thought, i know when someone close to me dies no matter where i am, i can shoot shadows, bend shadows to my will, control hellhounds, i can control the 5 rivers of the underworld, on very rare occassions i can defy the styx, i can put anyone directly into Elysium, Asphodel, or punishment without them being judged, i can also summon ghosts, skeletons, the furies, creberus, and spirits to fight for me.

From Nike and Tyche, i can win any sort of game, i can make people lose, give others luck, make people win, but for some reason i cant give myself luck.

From Hebe, i will never look old, i will never lose hair, hearing, sight, etc...i am pretty much immortal unless someone kills me.

From Khione, i can freeze anything, i will never burn, i can be frozen, i wont get any sickness related to the cold or heat, i can create ice and snow, i can bend ice and snow to my wll, create ice weapons, create blizzards and snowstorms, etc...

And finally from my mother hecate, all my powers are increased by about 10x than normal, and i can use magic."

Zak looked shocked. As did all the others. Zak said "So pretty much whoever messes with you is screwed." Persi nodded a little and jay said "We gotta go." He looked at Bree. "Do you want to come?" We can take you to a safe place after the quest is done." Bree hesitantly nodded and the questers plus zak, jay, and bree left the diner and continued on their journey.

what did ya think? Remember i still need characters. If you want one in my story just put their:

name (both first and last please, you dont have to add the last name though. I will think of one if you dont add one.):

age:

gender:

mortal, god, immortal, or demigod

domains (if god):

physical traits:

personality:

godly parent (if demigod, may be titan, no primordial, sorry.):

weapon of choice(can be anything, you can even give it a name and a past if you want):

secondary weapon (not needed):

siblings (if any.):

You can create as many as you want and you will find them in the upcoming chapters. Thank you

Review please? Ill give you a cookie (::)


	6. Chapter 6

hi. i need pairings. please send me reviews with them thanks.


	7. AN: READ READ READ! IMPORTANT

Im sorry readers! i suck i know. I promise by the end of next week i will have 3 chapters for you at least. Anyways A/N Chappie.

Jay: oh gods no.

me: Come on dont be so mean *pouts*

Jay: *whacks me upside the head* im not mean. no one else likes these chapters eaither.

Zak: Actually i think they...

*he is cut off by ice covering his mouth*

Riniel: *sitting in a corner doodling*

Jay: well then...what do you have planned Ashley?

me: um...uh.

Zak: *removes the ice by smashing it* she didnt have anything planned i bet

me: oops?

Jay: *dark aura rises from his body* what?

me: i might have called you guys here without having any plan of what we should do to amuse the readers?

Jay: Well then. How about a game of darts? *pulls out throwing knives*

me: sure but wheres the dart...*sees jay smiling mischievously at me*...board. oh crap.

*the next few hours consist of me running, Jay throwing knives at me, and general chaos*

Zak: *plays Tom and Jerry on a radia grinning*

me: ZAK! HELP! *dodges a knife*

Zak: nah this is amusing.

5 hours later:

me: *pinned to the wall with 10 knives*

Jay: next time you will have an idea of what we will do ok?*

me: *gulps and nods*

Jay: good

*everyone vanishes*

Ok then. hope you enjoyed seeing me get chased around by overpowered omnipotent immortal being. anyways gotta go cause chaos and bug Zeusy about his masterbolt. PLZ REVIEW

CYAZZZZ 

ASHLEY OUT


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. Small A/N: I have so many character reviews. Thank yoooouuu people. But…I might have just a few to many. So….if I specifically like the character or just happen to like the person who made the character then the character will become a main character. All other characters will be side characters and only appear in a few chapters. But I'll add every single character. Each and every one of them eventually.

On wid da stowy, by the way I own…let's see…1…5…20…oh right. I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G NOTHING

As they left the diner Persi seemed to become really really withdrawn, like more so than usual. And that was bad. Luke threw his arm around her shoulder "What's wrong?" he asked and she stared at him blankly. "Oh…nothing…" Luke asked "Are you scared to see Hades?" Persi shook her head "No…I have met him multiple times…he is rather nice."

Zak laughed "Nice? Hades? You are the only one I know who would say that." Persi shut her mouth and they continued walking. They passed by a humongous hotel. "Wow. That looks amazing." Annabeth spoke up "The architecture is stunning." She started to walk towards the hotel but Zak grabbed her shoulder "No." He said. Annabeth glared at him "Why not?" she asked annoyed. "Well…" Jay said "If you wish to visit the lotus eaters be my guest. I won't stop you."

That forced Annabeth back to reality and she stuttered "u-um. N-no-no t-thank you. Let's get going." They continued to walk but were surrounded by a large group of man and women. They wore torn clothes and spikes and chains. A man stepped up "Well well what have we here?"

Jay's eyes glinted "Let us pass." The man smiled maliciously "Of course of course. Just give us all your money." The gang laughed and Persi stepped up "Let. Us. Pass." She said putting emphasis on each word. The man laughed and stepped forward to grab her. Suddenly, Luke grabbed the man's arm. "No." he said and the man laughed before picking Persi up with his other arm by her neck and shaking her around. Persi whimpered remembering a time when her step father would do that to her.

The entire group laughed but the man suddenly yelped and dropped Persi as a bang sounded. Blood poured from a wound on his arm. Everyone whirled and saw Jay, holding a pistol. He twirled it. Jay repeated himself "Let us pass."

A woman stepped up, she growled "Or what?" Jay smiled "Or I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine." His eyes glowed bright silver "I have a mind to do it anyways because you hurt my friend." The group looked uneasy. Jay continued "I don't ever make empty threats." He pulled out two knives and raised an eyebrow "Well? What will it be?" The man said begrudgingly "Very well...you can pass on one condition. Defeat my best fighter."

A huge man stepped forward. He was slightly tanned with jeans and a muscle shirt. His muscles were ginormous. Jay smiled "Very well…what are the conditions?" The woman laughed "Close combat only. No shooting. Anyone of your group may fight. To unconsciousness, til one side gives up, or to the death." She grinned "No one has ever beaten Blade."

Jay smiled and a dark aura rose from his body. "Well then. I shall remedy that." A scythe solidified from shadows. It had a black staff and a silvery-white blade.

Blade pulled out two…guess what…blades. He smiled "I do not wish to injure you. Give up while you stil have the chance little one. You are what 16?" Jay rolled his eyes "Im 13….now then. Shall we dance?" The man grinned before assuming an imposing battle stance. Jay stood with his dark aura, which creeped the heck out of the gang but they stood their ground. He held his scythe almost lazily but you could see his every muscle tensed.

"Begin!" Persi yelled and Blade rushed forward, trying to surprise Jay. Jay backflipped backwards avoiding Blades first swipe and using the non blade part of his scythe to block the next slash. "For such a large person…you are remarkably fast." He commented as he dodged several other slashes from Blade.

Blade grinned "And you are inhumanly agile to be able to dodge me." He thrust his blade at Jay's chest and Jay sidestepped and before jumping onto the blade and backflipping off it to avoid two more slashes from Blade's other sword. Jay remarked "You are also incredibly good with those swords. However…." He paused.

"however…I fear the outcome has already been decided." With those words he ducked under Blades slash, kicked him backwards, and swung his scythe. The scythe slammed into Blades two swords and shattered them. Jay then pushed Blade into a wall and held the scythe blade at his neck. Blade tried to remove the blade with all his might. But Jay held it there…with one hand. Blade wore himself out and Jay pushed the scythe into Blades neck drawing a tiny bit of blood. "yield." He said.

Blade sighed "Very well young one. I yield." Jay removed the scythe and he stood up grinning. "You fought well. You are indeed a powerful immortal." At this the quester's eyes widened. Jay asked "Who are you? Your signature is familier. But I don't recognize your face." The man said "I have disguised myself. I am but a minor god. I hope to see you in the future. And to fight the young Persephone. Even here I have heard many stories about her. She is an incredibly famous person among the greek and Roman society. The only daughter of the Sea. And a daughter of magic as well. Blessed by the entire Olympian council and almost every well known minor god." With that he vanished along with the gang

Luke whistled "Wow Jay. That was some pretty cool fighting. And Persi has a ton of fame already too." Jay smirked. "Yes. Yes she does. Let's see…titles titles. Oh here it is. Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Hecate, blessed of the Olympians, blessed of Khione, Tyche, Eris, Hestia, Hades, Nike, and Hebe, Third in line to the throne of the sea, wielder of the 13 spells of Chaos, wielder of the 13 spells of Order, wielder of the Black and Golden flame, wielder of the spells of the elements. The slayer of a whole boatload of monsters, tamer of the silver nemean lion, slayer of the minotaur, medusa, the gorgons, Scylla, Charybdis, the nemean lion, the vampire queen, and many others. Survivor and now wielder of the siren's song, and finally, The Eclipsing Magician."

Luke whistled "And she hasn't even completed her first quest…and did you say wielder of the siren's song?" Jay nodded "Yeah. If you survive the Siren's song, and you are a woman, you receive the ability to use the siren's song at will. Though it can lead people to miserable deaths like the sirens do, or just be the most beautiful music you've ever heard."

Bree, who had kept really quiet for some reason asked "Will you sing for us Persi?" Persi looked down "I-im not very good…" she said in her quiet whispery voice that was really hard to hear. "Please?" Zak asked "Jay made me curious." Jay said "I think Persi would be glad to sing…but after the quest ok?" Zak nodded. "kk"

They continued walking when suddenly Persi threw a throwing knife at a random store. It phased throught he wall and suddenly…a strangled scream and the store flickered before changing into a clothing store. "Wha-What?" Bree tried to make sense of what just happened. Luke snapped his fingers "that was Procrustes. I remember hearing he had a store hear where he would trap people on beds and stretch them to 6 feet. Then cut off whatever was left."

Persi led them into a weird place with a sign that said DOA Studios. Luke asked curiously "What does DOA mean?" Annabeth guessed "Dead or Alive?" Jay nodded "It has a few meanings that make sense and are fitting. But the actual meaning is Dead on Arrival. This is where Charon is. So it kind of makes sense for people to be dead when they get here."

(A/N: I actually have no clue what it means but Dead On Arrival made most sense to me after 30 minutes of thinking.)

Persi walked up to Chiron. "Here Mr. Chiron." She said shyly plopping a large bag of drachmas on the table. "Will this be sufficient for me and everyone else here?" Chiron's eyes widened "W-wh-why yes…"he composed himself "Although, I don't see why a living person wishes to descend into the underworld. You may not come back."

Persi nodded "I am quite aware of that." Chiron shrugged. "Very well then young demigod." He led them to the elevator and htye went down, were ferried across the styx, yada yada yada. Persi and the group then proceeded to walk through the underworld. Luke looking around noticed 4 places. One had volcanos, and fire and darkness ad screams were rising from it. "Punishment" he muttered to himself. Another just looked like a wheat field. Nothing special. Just an ordinary wheat field. "Asphodel." He said. Then he saw a bright city. Laughter was coming from it and it gave off the sense of a paradise. "Elysium." He said. He looked at the final place. It was smaller than Elysium and it seemed more peaceful. "The isles of the blessed." He said in awe.

Jay looked at him "You want to go there don't you." Luke nodded "Yeah. That is my goal. How do you get there anyways?" Jay said "You have to choose rebirth twice. If you reach Elysium 3 times…then you enter the Isles of the Blessed" Luke nodded and cast one more look at the Isle before continuing to follow Persi.

They came across a large gate with three paths leading to Punishment, Asphodel, or Elysium. In front of the gate was the three headed hellhound guard of the underworld. Cerberus. Luke's eyes widened. Zak asked "So Persephone…and ideas on how to get past the overgrown mutant mutt?" Persi nodded and walked straight up to Cerberus. Bree's eyes widened "Persi get back here!" She screamed. Cerberus, noticing Persi bounded over to her. "Hi Cerberus." She said shyly. "Did you miss me?" Cerberus barked happily and the quester's jaws dropped. Jay grinned "Remember she did say she could summon Cerberus." Persi scratched Cerberus ears before clicking her fingers. A large dog bowl full of meat appeared in front of Cerberus "Here boy." She said before beckoning to the questers. "Come on." She said and continued.

They continued walking to Hades' palace. There the three furies were circling above them. Alecto descended "Hello young Persephone." She rasped "Lord Hades has been waiting for you." PErsi nodded and they continued through the gates.

Hades stood there with Persephone, his wife. Hades smiled warmly at PErsi "Hello Niece." He said and wrapped Persi in a hug. Persi said shyly "hi mister Hades." She waved shyly at Persephone and Persephone pet her head.

Hades dropped Persi and said "Ok….we figured it out. Hercules has the Master Bolt. Someone in camp helped to steal it. By the way…." A familier looking daughter of was walked out from behind Hades "I believe this is yours." Bree stared at Clarisse "Who is she?" Luke yelled "Clarrise!" Clarisse grumbled "Yeah yeah. Let's go kick Hercules sorry butt now." Persi smiled "Im sorry I couldn't stay longer Uncle." She said "But I really must get the bolt." Hades nodded. "go." He said and waved his hand encasing them in shadows. "When they appeared again Hercules was waiting for them by a beach. "Well well." He taunted. "It looks like good ol' Hades didn't kill ya. How unfortuanate."

Persi stepped forward. "Hercules you shall pay for stealing the bolt." Her eyes began to glow, changing colors every few seconds. Her 6 wings extended from her back and were encased in thin diamond armor. A silver chestplate with a sapphire in the shape of a sword appeared on her and silvery vambraces with a small ruby in the center appeared on her wrists. Armored boots formed around her feet. A golden circlet with a large emerald formed on her head.

Her voice changed. Echoing itself. Sounding ancient and full of power. "Prepare for Damnation." Hercules took a step back, his eyes widening and showing a hint of fear. He pulled out a large broadsword and charged.

Persi summoned a blade. It had a golden guard and a glowing sapphire. The blade was pure white and glowing with power. She parried Hercules thrust before flying upwards. The questers were gaping at her power. Jay folded his arms and frowned "Finish it Persephone."

Persi nodded. She raised her blade and it glowed brighter, now shining with the colors of the aura of the Olympians. She glared at Hercules. "Blade of Olympus." She said solemnly and crashed down to earth. She swung the blade at Hercules and decapitated him in one slash. The blade reverted to normal before vanishing.

Hercules screamed in pain and flickered. Jay rolled his eyes and handcuffs appeared on Hercules, glowing with greek hieroglyphic things. Hercules began to fade but the cuffs anchored him to this world. Persi fell on her knees and coughed up some blood as her armor vanished and her wings detracted into her body. "Persi!" Bree, Luke, Clarisse, and Zak yelled as they rushed over to her. She flinched at their yelling and said quietly "Im fine…really." She then tried to stand up and winced before collapsing. Luke's eyes narrowed "Persi…" Persi smiled "Im ok. Really I am." She yelped as Luke picked her up.

Luke noticed how light she was "Jeez Persi when was the last time you ate?" Zak raised an eyebrow and picked her up with one hand "Dang…youre light Persi." Persi pouted adorably. "Let me down." She said and Zak set her down. She immediately collapsed.

Jay said "Take it easy Persi, that blade drained a lot of your energy." Persi responded "I. Am. Fine." She got up and winced but was able to stay standing. "now then…" she turned to Hercules "Where is the bolt?"

Hercules laughed "Why should I tell you?" Bree said "Tell her. Now." Her eyes glowed purple but Hercules simply laughed. "no. That trick won't work twice little hero." Zak growled. "TELL HER NOW!" His eyes glowed silver and he drew his blade. Hercules stood his ground "no." he said stubbornly. At this point Jay got annoyed. He grabbed Hercules and slammed him down. His eyes glowed with silver fire and his dark aura was flying around him. "You will tell us. And you will tell us now. Or else I will tear you to shreds and toss you into tartarus for the rest of your soon to be short miserable life." He growled and one of his hands seemed to turn into a claw.

Hercules eyes widened in fear "It-it is right here. In my bag." Persi picked up the bag and nodded "Come on." Jay snapped his fingers and a column of smoke surrounded them before dropping them off in front of the empire state building.

Bree went first and walked up to the guard "600th floor" the guard scoffed "Kid there aint no 600th floor" Then he noticed Persi "Oh." He said and handed them a card "You know what to do Persi." He said and Persi noded in thanks. They got in the elevator and zoomed up to the 600th floor, where the god's were waiting.

Ok. short i know. but whatever. Please Review.


	9. Heaven's Blade

I own nothing. By the way….for those of you wondering Persi is 11.

The demigods ran to the throne room where Zeus was sitting along with the council. Persi noted that Zeus looked a little pale and he smiled at Persi "Hello Niece. Where you successful?" He asked and Persi pulled out the master bolt. The demigods who hadn't seen it looked at in awe. It was truly stunning. A rod of celestial bronze glowing with power and capped with enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs seem like firecrackers.

Bree and Zak wowed at the same time. Zak remarked "So that was what sheared off the top of mount Orthrys and knocked father from his throne." Zeus took the bolt and sighed as color flowed back to his face. "Thank you Persi" He smiled at her.

Artemis strode over to Jay and whispered something in his ear. Jay's eyes widened "Oh gods." He bowed and backflipped into his own shadow vanishing. Zeus then noticed Bree and Zak "Erm…who are you?" He asked

Zak strode up, his eyes glowing golden and power emanating from him "I am Zak. son of Kronos, Titan of time and harvest." Two crossed scythes appeared above his head and Zeus' eyes widened and he gaped. "A demititan son of Kronos?" Poseidon pondered. "I wonder who his mother is…" He looked thoughtful.

Bree walked up, her eyes glowing purple and that hint of flames behind them. "I am Bree Clark, Firstborn daughter of Eris, Goddess of chaos and discord." With that a golden apple appeared above her head as Eris claimed her. (A/N: golden apple, eris, myth, story, etc…anyways in my story a golden apple will be Eris symbol)

"The firstborn?" Athena asked intrigued. "Yes." Bree responded. Zeus shook himself out of his confusion "Anyways….you have done well. Im not exactly sure what to give you as a reward though." He thought for a minute, before taking the backpack the bolt was in and shooting it with a bluish light. "If you put your hand into this backpack, anything in your cabin at camp can be pulled out of it. Additionally, if you put your hand in the side pockets, one will always have 100 mortal dollars, and the other will always have 10 drachmas." He handed it to Persi.

"For you daughter of war, your spear can now change into any weapon fo your choosing." Clarisse grinned wickedly "Sweet." Zeus turned to Luke. Hermes interrupted "Luke…" Luke and Zeus looked surprised but Zeus let Hermes continue. Hermes pulled out a pair of sneakers "these sneakers will enhance your speed and agility, as well as allow you to fly." The sneakers seemed a bit old but Luke took them gratefully. "Thanks dad." He said and Hermes smiled warmly.

Annabeth scowled "Well….what do I get?" Zeus stared at Annabeth. "For you…." He thought before handing her a book "This book will change into any book you wish to read." Annabeth took it. Persi asked "What about Mr. Zak and Ms. Bree? They helped a lot." Bree blushed and Zak fiddled with his hands.

Zeus said "um….yes of course…um…" he handed Bree an apple. "This apple enhances your powers from your mother and your physical abilities." Bree nodded in thanks. "For Zak…." He stared at his step-brother. "For you…" he handed Zak a ring. "This ring allows you to call one Olympian to help you when you twist it. Or, if none are available…it will summon one of your friends." Zak's eyes shone with gratitude as he took the ring "Thank you milord." He said formally.

At this point Jay reappeared. He bowed to Artemis. "Milady, I believe thy hunters have left camp." Artemis stood up quickly "What?!" she screamed causing several of the Olympians to flinch. Jay nodded "Only Chloe, Jacklyn, and the twins remained in camp." Artemis said "Retrieve them. We must find the hunt before they do anything rash. Persi, try to use your locater magic and find where they are. Persi nodded "Yes mistress" Her eyes glowed white and she lifted her hands "Locate." A large map appeared, the map continued to zoom in until the hunt was visible, they were being wary, very wary, they seemed to be being cautious.

Suddenly one of the hunters let out a scream, it wasn't audible due to it only being a map. The hunter screamed and was suddenly ripped apart by something, her blood splattering the other hunters who stared at her in horror. Artemis glowed silver and vanished. Jay drew his scythe and ran straight at Zeus, disappearing into his shadow before he ran into him. Jay proceeded to appear and block an invisible blade right before it hit another huntress. Persi left the map in the throne room and vanished. She appeared next to the hunters just in time to see Jay fighting a cloud of smoke. The smoke took the form of a person with two swords.

She gasped and created a shiled around the hunters, in case there were more of them. Artemis drew her bow and began to scan the area for more enemies. Jay growled in annoyance as he parried another blow. He muttered to himself "time to end this." His scythe changed into two swords. One had a golden guard and hilt along with a crimson grip. It had a glowing white blade that emanated white. On the guard the greek symbol for Alpha was on it. The other sword had a silver guard and hilt with a dark azure grip. The blade was black and seemed to suck light into itself. On the guard was the greek sumbol for Omega.

"Alpha" Jay announced and the blade with the Alpha symbol glowed white and he swung it. Shattering one of the smoky figures blades. "Omega." This time the blade with the Omega symbol glowed with a dark aura and he swung it shattering the other sword. The figure stepped back. The swords glowed before vanishing and a large sword, with a black blade, a golden hilt and guard, and a crimson grip appeared in Jay's hands.

Persi continued to keep her shield up and suddenly, bolted up from the sitting position she was in. She whirled around but saw nothing. Artemis noticed Persi and her grip on her bow tightened. Jay raised the blade and swung it diagonally "Crushing Blow." He incanted and the blade glowed red before crashing into the figure cleaving it in half.

The smoke dispersed and Zoe, Artemis leuitenant asked "What was that?" Persi answered "A shade. A sort of ghost, born of the evil and destruction in this world. They are smoky like that. They ca enter bodies and…possess them. But first the body must be dead." Zoe looked horrified. "So the reason the shade attacked us was…" PErsi nodded "It wanted a new host." Zoe gagged and the hunters looked a bit sick. Persi told Artemis "Keep the shield up." She ran out and the shield turned silver as Artemis held it with her power.

Persi ran over to Jay and they stood back-to-back. Jay yelled "Hunters! Bows out!" The hunters drew their bows and pulled the strings taut as they pointed their arrows all around. Persi counted down "5…4…3…2…1" She pointed her hand and blasted a beam of energy at a Shade which just appeared destroying it. Jay tossed a knife impaling another shade. The hunters began to fire their arrows at anything that moved besides themselves and Persi and Jay.

Persi kept up her barrage of energy blasts before rising into the sky as her wings extended from her back. She closed her eyes and began to invoke a spell.

"By my lord, oh god of the heavens and sky.

Help me now, when the hour of death draws nigh.

By thy bolt and by thy might.

I shall destroy the shades of night."

Jay continued to fend off the shades as the hunters shot the ones he missed. But more kept appearing. Persi opened her eyes and they were glowing bright blue with electricity crackling around them and her wings. She then finished her spell

"Bring now thy bolt and bring thy thunder.

Tear these monsterous beings asunder.

Now, oh monsters…feel what thy own actions have made."

She paused as a humongous storm appeared with a glowing blue center that swirled and glowed with power. Sheraised her hand to the sky and said the last line of her spell

"I call upon Heaven's Blade."

The flung her hand down and the center of the storm blaster down in the largest, most powerful bolt of lightning ever. The lightning formed in the shape of a giant sword and crashed down to earth and disintegrated the entire legion of shades. All the ones that appeared immediately died. The storm continued as smaller bolts of lightning flashed down killing more shades.

"Oh….my….gods…" Artemis breathed in awe as she saw the spell. She gulped a bit too. Her power was growing smaller and smaller as she used it to make the shield stronger. Soon she wouldn't be able to keep it up and they would be at the mercy of the storm. She gasped suddenly and lookeda round form Jay. Then she saw him, flying next to Persi.

Persi's eyes closed and she fell back to earth. Jay caught her. "You ok?" he asked and Persi nodded "uh huh." Jay teleported them all back and Luke ran over to Persi. "PERSI!" he yelled. Persi yawned and proceeded to fall on top of Luke. She curled into a ball and slept. Luke blushed furiously as he picked Persi up, noticing with surprise how light she was.

Hermes grinned at Luke and he rolled his eyes as he held the sleeping girl. "Awwww!" Aphrodite said and most of the gods and goddesses rolled their eyes but couldn't disagree. Zeus said awkwardly "Erm….i guess you can go back to your camp now. Artemis, I require you and your hunters. I need a report of what the heck happened." With that the demigods and jay teleported to camp. The campers all ran towards them but Chiron motioned for them to go back, pointing towards Persephone. Chiron said "When Persephone wakes up and the questers have refreshed themselves you may ask questions. But not right now." Everyone agreed, seeing how badly the questers looked and how tired Persephone had been.

Luke carried Persi back to the cabin. "C'mon sleepy-head." He said. "Time to put you in bed." Persi stirred a little and yawned cutely but didn't really wake up. Luke held her with one arm while he fumbled with the door to the Hermes cabin. "Damn it." He cursed and Persi flinched in her sleep.

Luke growled something under his breath about Stolls and revenge, before he punched the door. Hard. It flew open and the campers inside looked up in surprise. Travis yelled "Hey it's Luke and Persi!" Everyone started to swarm near them but stopped once Luke glared.

Luke placed Persi in a bed and patted her head before covering her with a blanket. "Awwww…..she's so cute." A girl with purple eyes and brownish hair who looked about 15 said. Luke looked at her in surprise "Who are you?" The girl smiled "Why I am Persi's older sister. Lou Ellen. At thy service (A/N: I think that was her name)" she grinned "Im a daughter of Hecate." Luke ohhed. "Um….nice to meet you I guess." He shook her hand. The Hermes cabin talked for several hours, with Luke going over the quest. Everyone's eyes widened as he mentioned Persi's fight with Hercules. Their eyes widened further as he began to list her powers.

Lou grinned "You've only heard about half of her powers." The entire cabin, including Luke whirled on her. "What?" Luke asked. Ellen grinned "Persi has been blessed….by powerful people. People with the power to crush the gods if they desired. She has enough raw power in her to literally rewrite reality."

Travis asked "Say what now?" Lou grinned "think about…..say….um….the gods. Ok? Persi can make it as if they never existed. She can erase something from all of existence if she chose to do so. You know prophecys right?" Everyone nodded "Persi can change them. Her power is literally only limited by her imagination." Luke's jaw dropped. "Of course, she doesn't know this….not yet. But she will figure it out. Shes smart." Ellen said.

At this point a rustling distracted everyone and they turned. Persi had woken up and she was stretching. She blinked several times and looked at everyone curiously "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked. Everyone was staring at Persi in shock. This cute little girl had the power to rewrite reality? Persi quickly grew uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. She whimpered and curled into a ball. Luke noticing her fear walked over to her and pat her head. "C'mon Persi want to go get something to eat? You are awfully thin. And you didn't eat the whole quest. You must be hungry." Persi nodded a little and snapped her fingers. Her dirty clothes immediately vanished in a glow of white light and were replaced with ne clothes. Soon Persi was wearing navy blue jeans, a black shirt, and an open black jacket at least 3 sizes too big for her. She seemed to shrink into her jacket. Persi stood up and timidly followed Luke to the mess hall.

Luke asked "Erm…aren't you gonna wear shoes?" Persi shook her head. "No….i don't like to wear shoes." Luke shrugged and led her to the Hermes Table. "Ok…in case you forgot. Ask the cup for a drink. Take the food you want on the table. Sacrifice some to the gods." Persi nodded and whispered something to the cup. The cup immediately filled with some sort of liquid. Luke, having never seen the liquid before asked "What is that?"

"A type of tea." Persi sipped at the drink. Luke looked at it curiously and she offered him the cup. "Wants some?" Luke shook his head "Nah I've never really liked tea." He told his cup "Apple Juice." The cup quickly filled and he drank some before taking some food. Persi also took some food and they sacrificed some to the gods before sitting down.

Luke began to eat his food. He was hungry. Persi poked her food with her fork and Luke asked her "aren't you hungry?" Persi continued to play with her food "No…not really…" she continued to poke her food with her knife and Luke said "You know you haven't eaten once since you've come to camp right?" Persi hesitantly nodded "Yes….what about it?" she took a sip of her tea.

Chiron trotted in and saw the two "Ah! Luke! Persi!" He trotted over to them and gave them a hug. Luke rolled his eyes but smiled at the centaur. Persi stiffened like a board until Chiron let her go. Luke asked Chiron "Can gods or goddesses survive without food?" Chiron frowned.

"Welll….technically yes…." He thought "But like humans, they do need to eat in order to keep their energy up. They need to sleep and eat." Chiron frowned further "If a god or goddess, even a major one doesn't eat long enough. Said god or goddess is likely to not have enough energy to keep itself within this physical plane. They are likely to fade temporarily or even forever."

Luke choked on his food. "What? They can die that easily?" Chiron laughed "Nono. I'm talking about several decades without food or rest. But gods and goddesses do get hungry just like we do." He smiled "Why?"

Luke nodded at Persi "Well she hasn't touched her food and she hasn't eaten since she got here….and she's like 99% goddess so I was wondering if she could survive without food." Chiron frowned again "She would die after a year or so." He turned to Persi "You should really eat something dear." Persi said "I wont die….im strange like that." She poked her food again.

Artemis appeared in a flash of silver light. "Persi have you seen Jay? I need him for something." Persi nodded. "5…4…3…2…1…" Right after she finished Jay jumped out of Artemis shadow "Yes milady?" he asked and bowed. Artemis asked Jay "Can you locate our current prey? We are hunting an escaped siren." Jay nodded and closed his eyes.

Chiron asked "How does Persi survive without eating?" Artemis frowned "I thought she does eat." Luke shrugged "She says she wont die even if she doesn't eat." Artemis looked at Persi and frowned further "Why didn't you tell me this?" She crossed her arms.

Persi squeaked out "Sorry?" She looked close to tears "I didn't mean to." She said quietly. Artemis hugged Persi "I know." As Artemis hugged her she felt Persi stiffen. "If you haven't eaten anything though, you must be quite low on energy. I wonder how you are even awake." Chiron said. Lou, at this point entered "Oh! There you are Persephone!" She said and Persi hid behind Artemis.

Artemis glared at the girl. "Who are you?" Lou grinned "Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, step-sibling to Persi lady Artemis." Artemis relaxed a tiny bit at that. Her voice grew gentler "What do you require of Persi?" Lou nodded "Oh, mother wanted me to give her this. Not quite sure what it is, seems like some sort of spell."

She handed Persi a piece of paper. It was old and crinkled with glowing silver lines. "I can't read the words but Hecate said Persi would be able to." Persi gingerly took the paper. Luke looked nervous, having seen what some of Persi's spells could do "Perhaps we could take this outside?" he asked and everyone agreed, knowing what he was thinking. When they were outside Persi closed her eyes and began the spell

"God's of greatness, oh gods of old

Appear before me now and release thy hold.

Unleash thy power, unleash thy might.

Grant me the power of love, time, day, and night."

As she chanted day began to turn into night. Soon half the sky was night and the other was bright daylight.

"God's of greatness, oh gods of old.

Appear before me now and release thy hold.

Unleash thy power unleash thy might.

Grant me leaf, storm, water, and the flames burning bright."

Ice began to spread in a circles around Persi as a storm formed. Flames danced everywhere and the sea's began to crash. Thorny vines sprung up around her and wove a pattern.

"Gods of greatness, oh gods of old.

Appear before me now and release thy hold.

Unleash thy power unleash thy might.

Grant me power of dark and light"

Shadows began to grow around her, even where they shouldn't be and she began to glow with light.

"Oh gods of greatness oh gods of old.

Appear before me now and release thy hold.

Unleash thy power, unleash thy might…."

She opened her eyes and they were glowing, like supernova's

"Grant me Chaos and Order, to choose what's right."

With that everything exploded to about 10 times more powerful than it was. Lightning flashed down as it began to pour, columns of fire rose and the ground cracked. Giant waves pummeled the beach and the light went crazy. Shadows grew larger and plants began to spring up. Ice flew outwards and frosted over everything.

Then…everything stopped. It became peaceful as Persi dropped. She gasped for breath. Artemis tried to go over and help her up, but once she got within a 5 foot radius she screamed and fell to the ground, beign crushed by a giant amount of power. "PERSI!" She screamed and the power dimmed, barely. But it was enough for Artemis to escape.

Lou's eyes widened "What the heck?" she said. Chiron gulped "I think we just witnessed Persi unlocking her power." Persi looked up and everyone gapsed. Her irises were still normal. Chanigng colors every now and then. But her pupils. Her pupils exploded. They were like supernova's. Bright, tiny supernovas. They emanated pure power and might. They lit up her eyes making them seem to glow. She blinked a few times and they turned back to normal black. But her irises stayed lit up.

She then collapsed for the second time that day, falling unconscious. This time Luke caught her. "Dang. So that was Persi's full power?" He asked. Jay smirked "No….that wasn't even 10%" Everyone whirled on him "WHAT?!" Jay grinned "Remember Lou said she could rewrite _reality_." He explained. "Say I take a piece of paper." He summoned a piece of paper and showed it to them. It was just an ordinary piece of paper "She can create things with her mind. Or erm…uncreate things." The paper vanished in a burst of light. "Like so." He said.

Luke cradled the sleeping girl as she smiled softly, having a good dream. Jay said "I have a quest for her when she wakes up. Tell her that." With that he backflipped and vanished in a wisp of smoke right before he hit the ground. Artemis smiled at the sleeping girl. "I'm afraid I must be getting back to the hunt." She said. She gave Persi a small kiss on her forehead and vanished leaving behind the smell of the forest. Luke carried her back to the cabin, getting a sense of déjà vu. He placed Persi back in the bed. "Dang Persi you gotta stop falling unconscious." He muttered and opened a book and began to read.

2 weeks later:

Persi yawned and woke up, stretching. She immediately noticed something. She was in a completely white room. She lay in a bed, and several machines were hooked up to her. She deduced she was in some sort of hospital room. "PERSI!" Luke yelled. PErsi flinched. "Wh-wha?" she said looking around shaking her hair out of her face. Luke tackled her in a hug "Jeez Persi you gave everyone a scare." He said. Persi asked "Um….how long was I out?" Luke answered "Two weeks. You were stung by a pit scorpion someone placed under your pillow. We found our traitor though. Annabeth was the traitor."

Persi looked down "I know." She mumbled. Luke asked "how?" Persi responded "Blessing of Athena and Hera. I can read minds." At this point Artemis and Zoe rushed in "Persi!" They yelled. Zoe, who had been sort of an older sister to Persi tackle-hugged her just like Luke did while Artemis rushed over to her.

Persi noted that they looked rather tired "Are you guys ok?" she asked. Artemis said "Yeah. Just didn't get enough sleep." Persi looked worried "You guys should get some rest." She tried to get up and winced as a searing pain hit her in the head. She collapsed back down and Luke chuckled "I could say the same thing to you." Persi said "Im fine." She got up again ignoring the pain in the back of her head.

Luke said "Oh by the way, when you recover Jay had a quest for you." Persi nodded and waved her hand creating a rainbow. She tossed a coin into it and said "Jay please Miss Iris, Most likely in the hunter's camp or hunting a monster down" The rainbow shimmered and Jay was shown, staring intently at a sparring match between the hunters and several hundred automations.

"Jay?" she asked and Jay turned around smiling. "Hey Persephone." He said. "I see you're back on your feet." Persi nodded. "I was told you had a quest for me?" Jay nodded "It's more of a job. First things first, take this ring." He tossed it behind him and it appeared in Persi's hands like she had been right behind him the whole time.

She put the ring on and saw that the gemstone, a beautiful sapphire gem, it glowed azure blue. It slowly pulsed brighter, dimmer, brighter, dimmer. "See the pulse?" He asked and she nodded "Well there is a girl, a demigod possibly, under a governer. His name is Jaden White. He is governer of several large cities. Stories report him as cruel and merciless. I had a few people do some…erm….undercover work. He is also a drug dealer and one of the biggest crime bosses around. The faster the ring pulses the closer you are to the girl. When you reach her the ring will glow steadily bright."

Persi nodded, having done a few jobs like this before. Jay said "Rescue the girl, about white….do as you think you should." Persi nodded. She used her power to find the girl. "Found her." She said. "good." Jay said and smiled in thanks "This girl is important to me, after all…" He broke off. "…after all…she was once family to me." Persi nodded. "I will not fail." She swiped through the message dispersing it.

Artemis said "Go. I believe I know who he is talking about. And if I am right. I suggest you be cautious." Persi nodded and Artemis asked "If it isn't to much of a problem….kill White if you see him. I know him quite well. He deserves death."

Persi nodded and vanished in a column of flame. She reappeared in front of a humongous mansion. It was nighttime so she assumed it was somewhere on the other side of the world. She looked and found it was in India. She slowly crept up to the gates. She found 10 cameras, a few gaurds and watchdogs, some motion and audio sensors, and a 15 foot tall gate with about 5 locks. She winced as one of the dogs stared straight at her.

She had no choice. She had to kill or immobilize the gaurds if she wanted to get in unnoticed. First she blasted each of the audio sensors with a short burst of electricity, small enough to be unnoticed by the cameras and motions sensors, but powerful enough to short the sensors out. She proceeded to do the same to the cameras and motion sensors. Keeping some alive so it didn't seem weird that everything shorted out at once.

Then she incanted "Siren's Song" She began to sing. The men and the dogs looked sleepy. They held themselves up, but they quickly faltered and dropped to the ground in a pleasant sleep. Persi ran over to the gate. She saw an eye sensor, a thumbprint sensor, and 3 other locks. She stared at the eyepad and it blinked green. Her thumbprint glowed and she pressed it. The thumbprint glowed green.

Persi sighed "Ok…this is a tiny bit annoying…" She proceeded to kick the gate open and looked around in surprise as about 100 armed gaurds caran out the door. "So much for stealth…" Persi said and readied herself for battle.

How did you like it? Please review? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


End file.
